A Kittens Little Secret
by Blackdemon21
Summary: Ciel is a young kitten in a pet shop, over the past few months he has been taken to multiple homes but none of his owners were able to handle his little secret, that is for one specific man who promised to love and protect him. OOC, Neko!Ciel, yaoi, Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Adoption**

**A/N: Hey my little yaoi kittens, I'm back with a new story, sorry it's taken me so long to write the first chapter of this story, but it's finally finished now, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**Summary: ****Ciel is a young kitten in a pet shop, over the past few months he has been taken to multiple homes but none of his owners were able to handle his little secret, that is for one specific man who promised to love and protect him. OOC, Neko!Ciel, yaoi, Modern AU.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**.**

**.**

A young kitten with navy blue fur sat in a glass pin watching as its other brothers and sisters played with each other, while the young kit stayed close to his mother and curled up near her.

The bell at the front door of the pet shop gained the kittens attention, causing them all to run over to the wall of their see through cage and mew happily as a group of kids came in and smiled at them.  
The navy blue kit only sat and looked up at the children and mewed happily; this kitten had been adopted multiple times, but had been returned after a couple weeks passed, he hoped that someone would come take him and love him for what he was.

All the kittens brothers and sisters had been taken and he was the last one, the kits ears flattened to his head and his tail drooped as he walked over to his mother again and curled up near her, nuzzling into her warm fur.  
The elder cat licked her kit with her rough tongue, soothing it to sleep.

A woman with long silver hair in a ponytail walked over to the glass cage and sighed, this woke the blue kit up causing his ears to perk up and for him to mew happily, the woman reached into the pin and picked up the young kit," no one has taken you again, huh? Don't worry someone will come to bring you home," the silver haired and blue eyed woman said as she scratched behind his ear listening to him purr and nuzzle against the warm hand.

Just then, the bell rung again, the blue eyed woman out the kit with its mother again and walked over to door to see who had just entered, it was a male with short black hair and amethyst eyes," hello sir, my name is Hannah, what can I help you with?" she said in a happy tone," hello Hannah, I'm Sebastian and I'm looking for a pet, probably a cat," the red eyed male said; Hannah led him over to the glass cage where the young kit was playing with a ball of yarn.  
" This is Ciel, he was the runt of his litter, but he is very calm most of the time," Hannah said as she picked him up to give to the man.

Sebastian held the kitten in his hands and smiled as it mewed happily and flicked its tail from side to side," I'll take this one," Hannah was slightly surprised and happy for the kitten to be adopted," I'll go get the papers," Hannah said as she walked off to go get the paperwork for him to fill out.  
Sebastian walked over to one of the shelves and picked out a black collar decorated with rhinestones and had a blue bell on it; he put the collar on the blue kitten.

Hannah came back holding some papers," please fill these out over here," Hannah said as she placed the papers on the front desk of the shop; Sebastian set the kitten on the counter as well as he picked up a pin and began to fill out the papers.  
Somehow when Sebastian was filling out the work, Ciel managed to climb onto Sebastian's shoulder and dig his claws into the shirt.  
When the black haired male finished, he grabbed the kitten and pulled him off," please take good care of him," Hannah said as she waved goodbye to the young kit.

" I think I'll keep the name Ciel, what do you think?" Sebastian asked as he walked home from the pet shop, the blue kitten meowed as a yes," okay then, I'm your master now Ciel and you can't misbehave when we get to the house," Ciel meowed again; Sebastian walked into the entrance of some apartment complexes, since he was still a college student he lived in a dorm with his older brother.  
He took his keys from his pocket when he got to his dorm and unlocked the door.

When he entered, he silently closed it behind him knowing that his brother was probably studying right now," Ciel, you may wander around if you like, I have homework I need to finish," Sebastian set the kit down and walked to his room to finish his work.

Ciel looked around and tilted his head in confusion, he didn't know what to do, should he walk around and look at his new home, or follow his new master, Ciel decided to follow his master into his room, it wasn't that big but it looked nice even if most of the colors in the room were dark.  
Ciel used his claws to climb onto the bed and watch his master, he didn't understand what he was doing so he decided to meow to get his attention.

Sebastian jumped at the sound and turned around to see the little kitten sitting on his bed looking at him," I said you could go explore Ciel, so why don't you do that?" Sebastian said, turning to look at the kitten.

Ciel did as he was told and left the room so his master could continue working; he left the room and walked into the living room and jumped up on the couch and curled up to sleep, he just hoped that this home would be different from the rest.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone here's the first chapter of that story, I promised, also, would any of you mind becoming my beta reader, I need another one since my other one is very busy, I would be super grateful, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hey my little yaoi kittens, I'm back with the next chapter of my story, I didn't think this story would get popular from one chapter, well in thi chapter Ciel is going to meet Sebastian's brother, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

Ciel was curled up in a small ball on a soft pillow that laid on the couch, he sleepily opened his eyes when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching.  
" Is master finished with his work?" he asked himself with a yawn; instead, a male that looked a lot like Sebastian came in the room, but he had golden eyes and wore glasses," who are you?" Ciel mewed; the man turned to look for the source of the sound," huh, what is a kitten doing here?" the yellow eyed male asked, picking up the kitten and taking it to Sebastian's room.

" Sebastian, what's this cat doing in our dorm?" the male asked," oh, that's Ciel, Claude, he's my new pet, can you pour him some milk and get some food, I need to finish this essay," Sebastian said as he continued to type on his laptop, since he had a three page essay due the next day.  
Claude sighed," fine," he took the kitten out of the room and into the kitchen; he set the blue cat down and began to rummage through the fridge for some cream to give to the kitten," here it is," Claude took a bowl from one of the cabinets and poured some cream into it since the kitten was to young to be drinking milk.  
Ciel walked over to the bowl and sniffed the liquid, his ears perked up when he realized what it was, he happily lapped up he white liquid; Claude stroked the kits soft fur," I guess you're pretty cute, but we're going to need to by some cat food and stuff."

Ciel looked up at him and tilted hi head to the side as he used one of his paw to wipe his whiskers; Ciel yawned once again and walked back into the living room to go curl up on his pillow again.  
He jumped up on thee couch and used his claws to knead the fabric before walking in a circle and curling up to take another nap.

Claude had finished studying and completed that essay on Saturday so he had nothing else to do; he decided to go into the living room and watch TV.  
The sound of the TV coming on caused Ciel to sit up and hiss at Claude while baring his fangs.  
Claude wasn't moved at all by this action, he simply began to flip through multiple channels; Ciel sighed and closed his eyes once again hoping to block out the sound of the TV, he had a strange feeling him and this guy weren't going to get along very well.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone that was the next chapter of the story, sorry if this chapter was so short, I just wanted to show Ciel meeting Claude, I promise in the next chapter it will be much longer, we'll that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Check Up  
**

**A/N: Hey my little yaoi kittens, i'm back with the next chapter of my story, i seriously didn't think that many people would read this story, so in this chapter Sebastian is going to take Ciel to the vet to get a check up as stated in the title of the chapter, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

The next morning Ciel had woken up with a yawn, he stretched out his small body and blinked sleepily before jumping off his spot on the couch and toward his masters bedroom.

He saw that the door was slightly open and pushed the door opened to see his master fast asleep," master it's time to wake up," Ciel mewed; Sebastian turned over in his sleep completely ignoring the kitten, Ciel was upset, he hated being ignored, he climbed up the covers using his claws then started walking across the sea over covers, tripping every now and then until he reached his master who was laying on his back, snoring softly.

Ciel unsheathed his claws and pounced on his masters face, digging his claws in; Sebastian's eyes snapped open and he cried out in pain as he pried the cat off his face.  
" Ciel! Why would you do that!?" Sebastian shouted rubbing his face to check if he was bleeding; Ciel mewed and pulled the covers off him as a sign to tell him to get up," okay, okay, it's time to wake up," Sebastian said with a sigh as he got out of bed and walked to his brothers room which was right down the hall from his.  
He knocked on the door and said," Claude! Wake up!" He heard a low groan as a sign he was awake; the door opened revealing Claude who had just put his glasses on.

" You know I hate you at times," he said as he walked out of his room," I know, you say that every day," the red eyed male stated as he walked to the kitchen to feed his new pet.  
Ciel ran around Sebastian's legs as he walked toward the kitchen," relax Ciel, I'll get you your food," Sebastian said as he got a small plate and put a can of cat food on it, then got a bowl and poured some cream in it then set them on the floor for the kitten.

Ciel mewed happily and began eating," you know Ciel, we're gonna need to take you to the vet today to see if you need any shots," Sebastian said; Ciel instantly froze at that word, he was deathly afraid of shots.  
The blue kit ran out of the kitchen, into the living room and crawled under the couch trembling in fear.

Sebastian sighed as he followed after the kit," Ciel come from out of there, we need to go to the vet," he stated, reaching under, to try and grab the small kitten," no! I hate shots, you can't make me go!" Ciel hissed as he clawed at the hand; Sebastian hissed in pain and jerked his hand back, he looked at it and saw it was bleeding.  
Ciel was shocked by this," master, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," Ciel came from under the couch and began licking the wound as an apology," it's okay Ciel, it didn't hurt that much," Sebastian pet kit, reassuring him that everything is okay; Ciel was still worried about his master, he hoped that he wouldn't return him like all his previous one's did.

" Come here, I know you'll be perfectly fine," Ciel purred as his ears were scratched; Sebastian set Ciel down and left to go get dressed, when he was fully dressed he grabbed a leash he had bought for Ciel and attached it to his collar.  
Ciel wasn't used to the leash, since his owners usually carried him," you've never been on a leash have you?" Sebastian asked; Ciel shook his head and began to paw at the collar that was pulling his neck as the leash was tugged," all you need to do is keep up with me when I walk, and it'll keep you from running off understand," Sebastian stated; Ciel mewed and walked around Sebastian's legs again.

Luckily it was a retractable leash so he could stop the kit before he tripped him," let's go Ciel," the raven said as he unlocked the door and left the house.

Ciel was happy to be walking outside without someone holding him all the time; he saw people looking down at him saying how cute he was, it made him even more happy," master, are we there yet?" Ciel mewed up at his master as he walked next to him, but he didn't get a response, sometimes he would forget that he couldn't communicate with his owner in this for, but he need to get to know him more before he could show him his true self.

They soon came to a stop and Ciel looked up to see a sign on a building that read animal hospital; Sebastian opened the door and Ciel walked inside, there were multiple animals sitting next to their owners waiting for their names to be called.  
Ciel was surprised when he was suddenly picked up and carried to the front counter," hello sir," a woman at the counter said with a smile," I need a check up for Ciel here," Sebastian said petting the kitten to relax him.

" Well aren't you a cute one," the woman scratched under his chin drawing a mew from him," the vet is in the down the hall and to the right," she said," thank you," Sebastian let Ciel come to him as he walked down the hall to to the room he was suppose to go to.

He entered the room to see no was there, so he sat in a chair near the door and unhooked Ciel's leash so he could wander around until the veterinarian came.  
After waiting a few minutes the vet came wearing a white coat with his hands in his pockets," hello I'm Drossel, what can I help you with?" the man had orange hair and violet eyes and spoke in a monotone voice," I need to make sure if Ciel needs any shots or not," Sebastian stated," okay, let's see here," Drossel picked up the little kitten and placed him on the metal counter.  
Ciel shivered when he felt the cold hands run through his fur checking ever inch of him to make sure nothing was wrong, the orange haired man checked to make sure that all his teeth had grown in and checked his ears and eyes to make sure everything was fine there.

" He's pretty healthy, all his previous owners made sure to get all his vaccines," Drossel explained as Sebastian put the leash back on him," make sure to bring him back every month to get his daily check up," Sebastian nodded and walked out of the room then out of the building and toward home.

" it seems like you're pretty healthy Ciel," Sebastian said as he walked with his kit right next to him, Ciel mewed happily as they walked back to the dorm.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone here is that longer chapter that I promised, sorry if it seemed boring, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Gaining Trust**

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back with the next chapter of my story, as you can see by the title it's pretty obvious what's going to happen, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.  
**

**.**

**.**

When the two got back to the dorm, Sebastian unhooked Ciel from his leash and watched as he instantly ran to the living room and curled up on his pillow.  
Sebastian followed him into the room and sat next to the young kitten and smiled as he watched him sleep soundly," it seems that this could be your bed for tonight," Sebastian said scratching the kittens ear; Ciel's eyes opened just a bit when he felt the hand, he lifted his head up and mewed happily before laying back down and closing his eyes.

The sun was beginning to set and both of Ciel's masters had gotten ready for bed; Ciel woke up when all the lights had gone out and his eyes glowed light blue in the darkness.  
He jumped down from the couch and closed his eyes as he allowed his form to change into more a human like one, except for a pair of cat ears and a tail.  
He walked to his masters bedroom and silently opened the door where he saw his master sound asleep.

He smiled and sat on the bed," I hope you'll still love me even in this form, master," he whispered as he changed back into his cat form and curled up on his chest, looking at him with glowing blue orbs before allowing them to flutter closed as he fell asleep as well.

The next morning, the sun shone through the window, shining in Sebastian's eyes causing him to groan and wake up; he then felt something on his chest and looked down, to see Ciel laying there.  
He chuckled and gently lifted the young kit off him and laid him on the covers as he got out of bed to get dressed and wake his brother.

Ciel woke up when he didn't feel the familiar warmth under him," master? where are you master?" Ciel mewed, calling out for his owner, he stood and jumped off the bed to go find him.  
He saw that a door to a room he had never been in was open, he pushed it open with his paw and felt stream come from inside, he then realized his master was taking a shower, he walked into the bathroom and saw his masters clothes folded up and put on the counter next to the sink; he could see his masters figure through the curtain.

Ciel could feel himself blush from under his fur as he quickly ran out of the bathroom and into the living room to go bury his face in his pillow to calm himself down.

After a couple minutes, his master came into the living room," come on Ciel, we're going out today," the kittens ears perked at those words, he loved going for walks now since everyone they passed would say how cute he was.  
He quickly ran to get his leash and dragged over to his master," you're really love going outside don't you?" Sebastian stated as he clipped the leash to the kittens collar, the little bell on it jingling as the kitten walked over to the door and sat waiting for his master to put his shoes on.

Sebastian picked up the leash when he finally got his shoes on and opened the door, making sure to lock it behind him as he put his keys in his pocket as they walked downstairs and out of the apartment complex.

As they walked a large white dog came running toward Sebastian at full speed and pounced on the red eyed male surprising him as he let go of Ciel's leash and was knocked to the ground, the dog barking happily and wagging its tail.  
Ciel mewed wanting to know if his master was okay, but the sound managed to get the dogs attention causing it to growl.

Ciel was completely afraid of the large hound and ran as fast as he could as the dog chased after him.

Sebastian sat up and a boy with short blonde hair and emerald eyes came over to him and helped him up," Sebastian have you seen Pluto?" the boy asked," Finnian, you need to keep an eye on that dog of yours," Sebastian said, suddenly, he noticed Ciel was missing, along with Pluto.  
He looked forward and saw Ciel being chased into the park by Pluto," Ciel!" Sebastian shouted as the two ran after their pets.

Ciel looked around frantically and saw a tall tree, he used his claws to climb up as he trembled in fear, looking down at the barking dog who was clawing at the bark.

" Pluto no! Bad boy!"

Finnian and Sebastian came and stopped the dog," where's Ciel?" Sebastian asked looking around for the kitten, he then heard a small mew come from above.  
He looked up and saw Ciel sitting on a tree branch to afraid to get down," Ciel, come here, it's okay," the blue kit only mewed and dug his claws deeper into the branch, suddenly he heard a crack and he began to panic.

" Jump Ciel, it'll be okay, just trust me," Sebastian held out his arms; Ciel was a little worried as he got ready to jump, but the branch broke under him causing him to start falling as he mewed frantically calling for someone to catch him.  
He waited for pain but it never came, he looked up and saw his master holding him," I told you it would be okay Ciel," the kitten was surprised but also happy as he nuzzled against him purring.

" I'll always be here to protect you Ciel," Sebastian said as he stroked the kittens fur and took him back home.  
Ciel was sure at that moment that he could trust his new master.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone that was the next chapter of my story, in the next chapter, Ciel will reveal his little secret to Sebastian, well that's all I had to say and I hope all of you will continue to enjoy the story, Ciao.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Secret**

**A/N: Hey my little yaoi kittens, I'm back with the next chapter of my story, as stated in the previous chapter, you should al know what's going to happen in this chapter, well this is all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the authors note.**

**.**

**.**

When the two got back to the manor, Sebastian took off Ciel's leash, but this time he didn't follow him when he went into the living room, Ciel was confused by this and walked back to the front door to see what was wrong.  
" Ciel, I'm going out to buy some things, Claude will take care of you until I get back," Sebastian stated as he pet the young kit before walked out the door and closing it behind him.

Ciel began mewing and clawing at the door as he heard his masters footsteps get further and further away," master, come back master," Ciel whined as he continued to claw at the door until he realized it was pointless.  
He curled up on the mat near the door and closed his eyes waiting for his owner to come home soon.

The sun had began to set when Sebastian had gotten back; he was completely tired since he had been walking back and forth from store to store to buy the things he needed to take care of Ciel.  
When he opened the door, he instantly froze when he saw Ciel laying before him, he quietly set the bags down and stepped over the kit and walked into the living room and collapsed onto the couch with a sigh as closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Ciel woke up when he heard the sigh come from the living room, he stood and walked into the room to see his master sleeping on the couch. He jumped onto the couch and crawled onto his masters chest just like he did last night, guess he would just have to wait until tomorrow to tell his master his secret.

The next morning Sebastian groaned when he felt something heavy laying on top of him, his eyes opened before widening when he saw someone laying on him.  
A boy with short navy blue hair, pale skin, ocean blue eyes, a pair of cat ear and tail that matched his hair, and what shocked Sebastian the most was that the young boy was completely naked," good morning master," the blue eyed boy said with a smile," who are you?" Sebastian asked, trying to keep his composure," hm? don't you recognize me master?" the boy sat up using one of his hands to scratch behind one of his ears.

Sebastian's eyes widened when he noticed the blue bell on the collar around the boy's neck," Ciel?" Sebastian asked; the boy nodded and smiled," what are you?" Sebastian asked, looking at the ears and tail on the boy," well I'm known as a neko by a lot of people in the world," Ciel stated," so you're some sort of cat boy."

Ciel's ears flattened to his head and his tail droop as he saw the shock in his masters eyes," I know that look, you're going to give me back aren't you master?"  
Sebastian's surprised expression softened," I'm not going to give you back Ciel, I'd still care for you no matter what you are," Sebastian pulled the neko to him; Ciel emotions were a mixture of shock and happiness as hot tears began to well up as he hugged his master, his ears flattening to his head as tears streamed down his face.

" Th-thank you master," Ciel stuttered as he nuzzled against the elder; he was so glad that he no longer needed to hide his secret," wait, what about Claude," as if on cue the golden eyed male walked in managed to be awakened from his nap by the voices," keep it down, I'm trying to-" Claude saw the naked neko on top of his brother.  
" Excuse me, I didn't mean to interrupt," Claude turned around to go back to sleep," Claude wait, this is Ciel," the elder walked over to the two and took a closer look at the neko," you're telling me that this cute boy, is that annoying cat," Ciel flicked his tail in annoyance," You aren't the greatest person in the world either," Ciel folded his arms as he turned away from him and continued to flick his tail from side to side.  
" I take back my previous comment, this boy is a complete brat," Ciel felt a vein pulse as he abruptly stood and glared up at the male," who you callin' a brat four eyes," the bluenette growled; Claude leaned down and glared at the boy.

Ciel did the same until their foreheads were pressing together; Sebastian could practically see the ominous aura coming from the two, somthing inside him told him that from now on it would be much more difficult.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone that was the next chapter of my story, as you can see Claude and Ciel won't be getting along very well, well that's all I had to say and I hope to see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Hey my little yaoi kittens, I'm back with my next chapter of my story, the main villain, well not really a villain, but you know what I mean, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

Sebastian had given Ciel one of his button up shirts to wear, luckily it was really big on the boy so it went down to his knees," come on, we need to buy you some clothes," Ciel grabbed his masters hand and they left the house once again.

Instead of being happy, Ciel was cautious as he tried to hide his ears and tail from the wandering eyes of everyone else that walked by, suddenly a woman stopped them," sir, is that a neko?" she asked," yes, how did you know?" Sebastian asked," well I've seen neko's a lot in japan so I'm very surprised to one in England though," the woman held out her hand and smiled letting the little neko know it's okay.  
Ciel came from behind Sebastian with his ears still flattened to his head and his tail drooping," aww, you're such a cute one," Ciel purred as the woman pet his head," thank you ma'am," Ciel sad with a smile," you're welcome, have a nice day you two," the woman waved to them as she walked away.

" By the way Ciel, where did you come from you?" Sebastian asked," I don't remember much about my parents, but I know that I was raised by multiple people, I can tell you the story when we get home," Ciel said as they walked to the clothing store.

They entered the building and Sebastian let Ciel run off and find some clothes, when the boy came back he was holding a pile of shirts and pants practically taller than him," Ciel I think that's a little much, four now just go get a couple pairs of underwear, some shirts, pants, socks and shoes, okay," Ciel looked from behind his clothes pile and nodded, then he walked off to go put the clothes back.  
Sebastian sat down and sighed waiting for the boy to pick out his clothing, he just couldn't believe that his cute little kitten was this beautiful neko, beautiful? did he seriously just think that?

The raven shook his head trying to get the neko out of his head; when he turned is head to look around he saw a strange man with long silver in a ponytail, wearing a black cloak with his hands in his pockets, a large scar going across his face as he watched the raven with lime green orbs.

" Master, I've gotten some clothes."

Sebastian turned back to Ciel who was holding a few hangers and a pair of shoes," good Ciel, let's go pay for these," Sebastian took a look at that strange man again only to realize he was gone," is something wrong master?" Ciel asked," no I just thought I saw something," the two walked up to the register and bought the clothes.  
When they payed for the clothes, the two left, each holding one bag.

The silver haired male smirked as he watched the neko walk away with his new master," so that's where you went little one, I believe I have to tell the others about this," the male said chuckling as he walked away.

When Sebastian and Ciel got back to the dorm,they both set their bags on the floor and went into the living room to sit down," so, are you going to tell me that story of yours?" Sebastian asked,"right I almost forgot, now let's see..." Ciel scratched his head trying to remember," you see master, I wasn't born a neko," Ciel stated," you weren't?" Ciel nodded," I was taken away from my parents when I was little and taken to some type of facility and they injected me with multiple needles, I was so scared and it hurt so much," Ciel shivered at the memory," from all the injections, I managed to grow these ears and tail, but the people who took care of me were very nice, each person had different role for taking care of me..."

** (Flashback)**

_" Good morning Ciel," a man with slicked back black hair, wearing thin framed glasses walked over to Ciel's bed holding his breakfast," morning William," He said yawning as he sat up in bed," here's your breakfast little one," William set the tray before him; Ciel smiled when he saw that he had cooked bacon, eggs, and pancakes.  
When he finished, he was about to leave his room when Ciel grabbed his sleeve stopping him," What is it Ciel?" he asked," will I ever be able to go outside, it looks so nice," Ciel looked out the window in his room and watched as a few birds flew by.  
_

_Will sighed and put a hand on his head as he got down on his knee and looked him in the eye," you know the answer to that Ciel, until we do a couple more tests you can't go out," Ciel nodded as his ears flattened to his head," you'll go outside one day, trust me," Will smiled at me as he stood and left the room; Ciel sighed again as he finished eating and gazed out the window, waiting for the next person to come.  
_

_After a couple hours, Ciel heard the door open, this time it was a man with long silver hair and lime green eyes," hello Ciel, are you ready for your test?" the silver haired male asked," I am Undertaker," Ciel stated, standing," well, it's such a beautiful day, so how about we have our lesson outside today," Ciel perked up at those words," we really can?" Undertaker gave a nod," thank you Undertaker, let's go," Ciel hugged the male and both of them walked out the facility._

_Ciel was so happy to be outside as he laughed and began rolling around in the grass," Ciel, we came out here for an experiment," Ciel sat up and shook the grass from his fur and back," okay, what are we doing today," Undertaker reached into his cloak and pulled out a leaf; Ciel tilted his head to the side in confusion," what's that?" Ciel asked," it's catnip, now sniff it so I can write down the effects," Ciel took the leaf from him and sniffed it.  
His pupils enlarged and a light blush spread across his face as he began to purr and roll around with leaf still in his hands, chewing on it from time to time._

_" Hmm, it seems that catnip has the same effects on neko's," Undertaker wrote down what he saw, until he reached down and took the leaf from him, causing the boy to whimper and reach for it.  
Undertaker held it out of reach and led the boy back inside and to his room._

_Undertaker closed the door behind him when he led the kitten back into his room to allow the effects of the catnip to wear off; when they finally dd, Ciel was back to normal and sighed knowing that no one else would be coming into his room for the rest of the day.  
Ciel curled up on his bed and pulled the covers over himself and stared out the window at the setting sun, the sky looked like it was ablaze with a mixture of orange, red, and yellow.  
Ciel yawned and he began nodding off as he nuzzled into his pillow and fell asleep.  
_

_The smell of smoke reached Ciel causing him to wake up; he looked around and saw smoke coming from his door, he opened the door and gasped at what he saw, everything was burning before him._

_" Ciel!"_

_Someone shouted as they moved Ciel out of the way of a burning piece of wood falling," we have to get out of here," Ciel looked up and saw Undertaker grab his hand and start running, making sure to avoid every piece of falling wood.  
They came to a sudden stop when the flames managed to block the only exit, Undertaker knew he wouldn't make it but Ciel would," Ciel cover your ears and tail and curl up into a ball," Ciel didn't question it and did as he was told; Undertaker, picked the boy up and threw him through the flames._

_Ciel tumbled out on the other side uninjured, he gasped when he didn't see the silver haired male," Undertaker!" Ciel cried as he tried to move toward the burning building, only to move back when the flames got even more intense.  
" Get away from here Ciel," Undertaker shouted from in the building; Ciel backed away a couple steps back when heard the male shout at him, he managed to trip and fall backwards landing on the grass covered ground.  
_

_Ciel couldn't stop the tears that streamed down his face as he watched his home get burned to the ground, eventually the fire department came and put out the rest of the fire.  
They had found Ciel sitting alone and brought him to the nearest orphanage._

**(Flashback End)**

" After that I had been adopted multiple times, but no one would ever keep me that long," Ciel explained," that's such a tragic story, I'm sorry for making you tell it," Sebastian said," no, it's fine, I just wish I had known my parents," Ciel said, wiping away some of the stray tears that began to well up in the corner of his eyes.  
Ciel jumped into his masters arms, surprising the raven as he felt the boy clutch his shirt and nuzzle into him," your scent is nice, it makes me feel like I'm home," Sebastian rubbed the kittens back until he heard a soft snore come from him," you've been through so much haven't you kitten?" Sebastian moved the hair from Ciel's head and kissed it as he laid the neko down and laid him down, pulling a cover over him as he left him to sleep.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone that was the next chapter of my story, sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as I thought it would be, well, do you guys know who that person is, it's very obvious, well, that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Hey my little yaoi kittens, I'm back with the next chapter of my story, I'm amazed that so many people like stories about neko's, but whatever, anyways, I guess that's all I had to say and I guess, I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

Ciel woke up with a yawn and stretched himself out, he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV making sure the volume wasn't up to loud. He began flipping through multiple channels until he came to a commercial about a new movie that had just been released.  
Ciel smiled at how cute the movie seemed, he wanted to go see it today, so he ran into his masters bedroom and pounced on him causing Sebastian to gasp for breath and his eyes to snap open.

" Ciel, couldn't you have woke me up in a less painful way," Sebastian sat up when Ciel got off him and rubbed his chest," what is it?" he asked," I just saw trailer for this cool movie, can we please go and see it, please master," Sebastian was really tired and wanted to say no, but when he looked at the boy he saw him making the cutest face.  
A sweat drop dripped down the back of his head as he sighed knowing the boy wouldn't stop until he said yes," fine, let me put my clothes on," Sebastian threw the covers off him and got out of bed.

Ciel smiled and ran into the living room, waiting for his master to get dressed; when Sebastian had finished getting dressed Ciel and him left the dorm to go to the theater.  
" Master, why do we always walk everywhere?" Ciel asked," because Claude won't let me anywhere near the car," he explained," why?" Ciel asked," because he thinks I'll crash it, even though I got my license before him," Sebastian sighed, suddenly, he had run into someone," oh, I'm sorry sir," his eyes widened when he saw who it was," you again!?" he shouted," I see we meet again."

Ciel gasped at who it was as tears began to well up in his eyes, he let go of Sebastian's hand and into the arms of the stranger," Undertaker, I thought you died," Ciel cried as he nuzzled into him," I managed to find a way out, but I still needed some stitches," Undertaker explained," if your alive, does that mean everyone else is okay?" Ciel asked," they're fine, but everyone has been worried about you, come on let's go home," Ciel backed away at those words," I don't want to, I mean I'm glad you're okay, but Sebastian is my master and he takes care of me," Ciel explained; Undertaker looked at the red eyed male and gave a small smile," I see, I'll let you stay with him, but I'll visit every now and then to check up on you, if that's okay," Undertaker said, looking at Sebastian," it's fine."

" Okay, I'll see you soon little one," Undertaker pet the neko's head and walked off; Sebastian and Ciel continued on their way to the theater," so that was one of the people who took care of you," Sebastian stated, Ciel nodded," his name is Undertaker, he would test my new abilities that I had gained when I became a neko, but he was really nice," Ciel stated, walking on the edge of the curb, managing to keep his balance easily," he did seem nice, I bet your happy he'll be visiting huh," Ciel nodded and stepped off the curb realizing that they were already at the theater.

Undertaker had walked back to the facility that had been rebuilt, this time it had more modern technology and rooms so hey wouldn't have to use needles as much; he pulled out the key card from his pants pocket and scanned it.  
The double doors slid open revealing multiple people in lab coats holding clipboards or push carts throughout the hallways.

" Undertaker."

A man with slicked back hair wearing black framed glasses walked over to him," what is it William?" he asked," the director wishes to see you," Undertaker nodded and walked toward the directors room.

He knocked on the door, when he heard someone say," come in," he entered," what is it sir?" he asked," Undertaker, have you found him yet?" a man with white hair and violet eyes folded his hands," yes, but it seems he wants to stay with his new master," he explained," you obviously kept him from doing so right?" the violet eyed male asked," he seemed so happy that I let him stay with his owner," Undertaker explained," I don't care for his happiness, he was the most important experiment in this facility, now if you don't get that boy back, I'll do it myself," Undertaker swallowed," yes sir," the director gave a nod and waved him off.  
Undertaker left the room and silently closed the door behind him, he let out a sigh," I'm sorry sir, but it seems I can't follow your orders."

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone, that was the next chapter, sorry if the chapter was so short, well in the next chapter Undertake, shall warn Ciel about the directors plans, well that's all I had to say and I hope you all will continue to enjoy the story and I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Warning  
**

**A/N: Hey my little yaoi kittens, I'm back with the next chapter of my little story, it seems you guys are really loving it so I guess I should keep writing as much as I can, but enough of my rambling, in this chapter, Undertaker shall warn Ciel and Sebastian about the directors plans to capture Ciel and shall tell Sebastian about Ciel's parents, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

Undertaker had rushed out of the building, not stopping to talk to anyone who he bumped into, the only thing on his mind was that he needed to get to Ciel and warn him about what's to come.  
Undertaker was panting as he finally came to the theater, he looked up and noticed that Sebastian and Ciel were just walking out of the theater.

Ciel was smiling happily as he held onto his masters hand, leaving the movie theater, Ciel had loved the movie, Sebastian liked it as well but there were a lot of things that he wished they had changed.  
" Let's get something to eat master," Ciel said tugging on his masters sleeve," okay, okay, what do you want?" Sebastian asked," I want something sweet, like cake," Sebastian chuckled at Ciel's childish behavior," after we eat dinner, you can have some cake, okay," Sebastian stated; Ciel nodded and they continued walking until they ran into undertaker who was panting.

" Undertaker? Are you okay? Why are you panting?" Ciel asked running over to the silver haired man," Th-The director, he-he wants to capture you," he stuttered, gasping for breath; Ciel back away in shock," what, why?" Ciel asked," it's because you were the first human to be changed into a neko successfully," Undertaker stated," we need to get you somewhere safe," Undertaker said," he's staying with me, is that good enough?" Sebastian asked; Undertaker nodded," that's perfect, but I'll stay with him just in case," Sebastian understood and allowed the silver haired male to stay with them.

Sebastian led the two back to the dorm," I don't have a guest room, but you can sleep in the living room if that's alright," Sebastian explained as he unlocked the door and they entered.  
Claude was just walking from the kitchen when he noticed the new person with his brother," who is that?" he asked," this Undertaker, he took care of Ciel when he was little, he'll be staying with us," Sebastian explained; Claude sighed getting tired of all the people being brought into the dorm since it was against the rules.  
" Whatever, as long as he doesn't bother me and keeps that brat from annoying me it'll be fine," Claude said as he walked back to his room and slammed the door sending the shock wave resonating throughout the house.

" Just ignore him, I'll get you some covers," the red eyed male said as he left to go find some sheets," I'll bring my bed in here," Ciel ran into Sebastian's room and dragged his bed into the living room and laid it next to the couch.  
" Ciel, you don't need to do this," Undertaker said putting a hand on the boy's head," no, I want to sleep in here, you were my first master and I want to sleep with you," Ciel nuzzled into the warm hand and smiled up at the man who took care of him; Undertaker gave a soft smile," okay, you can sleep with me," Ciel silently cheered and changed into his kitten form and jumped into Undertakers lap and curled up on it.

The green eyed male smiled and pet the young kitten until he saw that he was asleep; he carefully picked him up and laid him in the bed on the floor.

Sebastian came in holding some sheets and a cover," I see Ciel is going to be sleeping in here tonight," Sebastian asked laying the covers out on the couch for him," yeah, he was being really stubborn," Undertaker said with a small laugh as he looked down at the sleeping kitten," maybe it would be better if Ciel stayed with you from now on, I mean you were the one who took care of him," Sebastian stated; Undertaker was silent for awhile before speaking," I thought about doing that for awhile but I saw how much he liked you, I think this is a really good home for him, well until we find his parents that is."

" His parents?"

" Oh right you don't know."

" what do you mean?"

" Well, when Ciel was very young the facility used to be a daycare for him while his parents went to work, his family was very poor and both of his parents had to work 24 hours just to taker care of him; one day the director had offered his family a lot of money if they gave Ciel to us to test some experiments, they were very hesitant but agreed as long as they got him back once the experiments were over, we had agreed to that, but it seems like the director had other plans."

Sebastian was shocked by this," do you know where his parents are?" the raven haired male asked," yes, they are currently living in London," Undertaker explained," so once all of this is over, you're going to fly to England and bring him back to his family," Undertaker nodded; Sebastian looked down at the sleeping kitten on the bed, it would be so hard to let the neko go, but it was for the best.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone, that was the next chapter of my story, please tell me if you liked it...or hated it, it doesn't matter, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Caution**

**A/N: Hey my little yaoi kittens I'm back with the next chapter of my story, In this chapter, there will hardly be anything important happen except for Undertaker and Sebastian trying to protect Ciel, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

The sun was now fully risen, but the sky was cloudy and dark making it look ominous as if it was going to rain soon.

Ciel was watched 24/7 just in case the director decided to send someone after Ciel," so are we just going to wait until something happens?" Sebastian asked; Undertaker nodded," it won't take to long for him to find out that I disobeyed him," Undertaker explained as he looked out the window and his eyes widened when he saw a familiar person standing on the bottom floor of the dorm.  
" I'm going to go out, there's someone I know standing down there, just in case, hide Ciel," Sebastian nodded and took Ciel's hand and taking him into his room and telling him to crawl under the bed.

Sebastian followed Undertaker out of the house where a person with slicked back black hair, lime green eyes, wearing thinned framed glasses," William T Spears, why are you here?" Undertaker asked," I heard your conversation with the director," William stated with a straight face," so your here to take Ciel back," Undertaker said calmly," no, I'm here to help, along with a few others, we promised to take Ciel back to his parents and we'll do just that."

Undertaker smiled," thank you William, Ciel will be glad to hear that, come, he's in here," William followed Undertaker and Sebastian into the dorm.  
" Ciel, it's okay to come out, it's only William."

The young neko heard this and slowly came out from his hiding spot peeking around the corner of the hallway just in case it wasn't him, he smiled when he saw it was him and ran over to him and hugged him.  
Will smiled and picked the boy up," I'm so glad to see you again," Ciel nuzzled into the crook of the males neck before his eyes widened and he gasped, his rounded pupils turned into slits and his nails lengthened into claws.

He aimed them at his throat and let out a low growl before saying," tell us why your really here," and pressing his claws into the skin," Ciel, what are you talking about?" Sebastian asked," its his scent, it's different, someone else has put something on him...now where is it?" Ciel said the last part to himself before sniffing and growling when he began clawing at the mans face until his glasses had fallen off.

Ciel jumped out of his arms and took a look at his glasses noticing a blinking light coming from the frame; Ciel was careful as he used his claws to remove it and shatter it.

" What was that?" Sebastian asked," It was a tracking device from what I can tell," Undertaker said getting on his knee and looking at the destroyed pieces.  
William looked shocked by this," what? How did that get on my glasses, the only time I take them off is when I get to tired of staring at the computer and when I...bumped into Angela," Undertaker narrowed his eyes and Ciel looked afraid," who's Angela?" Sebastian asked," she's evil, she was the one who injected me with all those needles and tortured me, making scars everywhere on my chest," Ciel said in a whimper," Scars? I never knew about this, let me see them," Undertaker said.

Ciel nodded and removed his shirt showing the multiple slashes across his chest, mainly directed for his heart as if someone had tried to kill him.  
They all gasped in shock at the scars," who would do something like this?" Sebastian asked taking a closer look at some of the scars," Angela is Ashe's sister, Ashe is the director of the facility that did all the experiments, both siblings are equally cold and heartless," Undertaker explained in a calm tone.

" We may need to move Ciel somewhere else if he managed to track William all the way here," Undertaker stated," you could stay at my pent house," William stated; Sebastian and Undertaker gave a nod," I'll go put some clothes in a backpack," the raven haired male said as he went to his room and packed a few clothes.

He came back with his backpack on," okay, let's go," William led the two out of the dorm and toward a four star hotel.

They entered the hotel and took the elevator to the top floor where they came to a fairly large house," how do you afford to stay here?" The green eyed male asked," I have more than one job, I work as a CEO for a famous company," Undertaker smiled at how well Will was doing.  
" Well make yourself at home, no one can get up here without a special key," William explained as he pulled out his laptop from a drawer and began working.

Ciel wasn't used to this so he made sure to stick close to either Sebastian or Undertaker, but mainly Sebastian," Undertaker, will everything be okay?" Ciel asked as he sat in his master's lap," yeah, everything will be fine and we'll make sure to find your parents."

" My parents?" Ciel wore a shocked expression.

" I guess it's time we told about them," Undertaker stated.

" Tell me what, I had parents, what did they look like? who were they? where are they now? please tell me!" Ciel cried as he quickly approached him.

" Fine I'll tell you..."

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well that was then next chapter, if you are wondering about Claude, he doesn't really care about what's going on so he's doing his best to try and ignore everything, also since you guys know the story of Ciel's parents I won't tell it again, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Captured**

**A/N: Hey my little yaoi kittens, I'm back with the next chapter of my story, in this chapter Ciel will wander off and manage to get captured, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

" Fine, I'll tell you."

" Thank you," Ciel said with a smile; Undertaker motioned for Ciel to sit next to him and the boy did," your parents names were Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive, they weren't that rich so they had to give you up until they had enough money to take care of you," Undertaker explained," so they didn't give me away on purpose," Ciel stated," no, they loved you so much, it was hard on them to give you up," Undertaker said ruffling the young neko's hair.  
" What did they look like?" Ciel asked," your mother had long golden hair with sapphire blue eyes; your father had short midnight blue hair with dark brown eyes," Undertaker said," it sounds like I look like my father," Undertaker nodded," you look a lot like them, now it's time for you to get some sleep."

Ciel yawned sleepily and nodded as he changed into his cat form and curled up on the couch next to his master and allowed his eyes to flutter closed as he let the calmness of sleep overtake him.

**(Dream)**

_Ciel's eyes opened and he looked around and saw that he was in a field full if beautiful flowers of multiple colors," huh? where am I?" he asked himself. _

_Ciel_

_The neko's ears perked up when he heard his name being called; he turned around his eyes widened at who he saw," m-mother, f-father?" he stuttered; he ran over to the both of them and jumped into his mother's arms._

_" Mother, I miss you so much," Ciel said as he nuzzled into her, taking in the calming scent," we miss you too Ciel," Rachel said as she ran her fingers through her sons hair," I want to see you so bad," Ciel murmured," don't worry little one, we'll meet sooner than you think," she said in a sweet voice," I know."_

_" Now, I believe it's time you woke up," she said as he gently pulled the boy away," no, I don't want to leave," Ciel desperately clung to his mother," hush now little one, we'll meet again," Rachel leaned down and kissed the boy's head before smiling at him._

**(Dream End)**

Ciel awakened, annoyed that he had been woke from his sweet dream, he looked around and noticed that no one was in the room," where is everyone?" Ciel transformed into his human form and walked around calling out everyone's name.  
He started to feel worried when no one responded until he noticed a piece of paper on the coffee table, he picked it up and read it to himself.

" Dear Ciel, don't panic, the three of us have just gone to the store to go get some groceries and to get some of our clothes, if anyone asks to come up, don't let them, we'll be back in a few hours," Ciel said to himself as he read the letter out loud; he sighed and collapsed on the couch bored that everyone left.

" Great, what am I going to do now?" Ciel asked himself, he then noticed the remote on the coffee table next to where the letter had been, he picked it up and turned on the TV, flipping through multiple channels until he found something good to watch.

After a few hours had passed he heard the ding of the elevator that led up to the pent house, Ciel's ears perked up and he ran over to it to go greet them, when the doors opened, his eyes widened in fear as he backed away.  
" Wh-Who are you, how did you get up here," the person was silent as they tied the young neko up and put a gag in his mouth to keep him for screaming for help.

The person wrote something on a sticky note and stuck it to the glass coffee table before leaving with the boy.

The person pulled out there phone and dialed a number as they stepped into the elevator, holding Ciel in one arm as they put the cell phone up to their ear with the other.

" Hey, I got the boy."

_Good job Angela, now bring him back here before they notice_

" Okay, I'll be there in under a few minutes," Angela, a woman with white hair and violet eyes, put her cellphone back in her pocket just as the elevator reached the bottom floor, she looked to the neko and smirked," your not getting away this time brat," she laughed to herself as she left the hotel.

William, Sebastian, and Undertaker had just returned holding multiple bags, some with food or clothes," I wonder how Ciel's doing," Sebastian said," he was probably worried about us and began to panic," Undertaker said with a light chuckle," well we did leave a letter for him, so I bet he was just bored and decided to watch TV," Will stated; the others nodded in agreement as the elevator finally came to a stop and they all stepped out into the house.

" Ciel, we're back!"

Sebastian looked around for the neko and couldn't find him anywhere, which made him worry," Ciel, where are you?" Sebastian called," hey, come read this," Undertaker said, Sebastian walked over to the green eyed male and saw that he was holding a sticky note," read this," Sebastian took it from him and began to read it to himself.

Panic began to run through him," Ciel's been taken, we need to do something," Sebastian said, trying his best to stay calm," it's fine, I know where they took him, follow me," Undertaker said as the two followed him out of the hotel and toward the facility.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone that was the next chapter of my story, sorry if it's so short I didn't have enough time to make this any longer, also could one of you guys recomind a good beta-reader, I need to find someone to edit my chapters, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: Hey my little yaoi kittens I'm back with the next chapter of my story, this chapter shall mainly be from Ciel's perspective, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

Ciel groaned and his eyes fluttered open only to widened when he saw that he wasn't at the pent house anymore, except he was in a pure white room with a bed and a single window that seemed to be bolted shut.  
In an instant he recognized where he was; this was the facility that he grew up in and this was his room.

The door to his room opened with a small creak and a familiar face was seen, a man with blonde hair with black at the back, wearing thin framed glasses walked into the room.  
"Ronald!" Ciel shouted happily; the neko tried to run over to him, but as soon as he stood he came to a halt and fell to the floor face first.  
Ronald quickly rushed over to the boy a look of worry on his face as he helped him up," are you okay Ciel?" he asked; the boy nodded then looked to his ankle and saw a chain attached to it," why am I chained up?" Ciel asked," the director wants to make sure you don't escape so he chained you here," Ronald said, a hint of sorrow in his voice.

" But I don't want to be here, I want to be with my master," Ciel cried as he felt tears beginning to well up in his eyes; Ronald used his thumb to wipe away the stray tears that began to appear and smiled at the boy sweetly," everything is going to be okay Ciel, once this is over, we'll find your parents, okay," the green eyed male said happily; Ciel sniffed a couple times and nodded," good, now cheer up, I've come to play with my favorite little kitten."

Ciel had never noticed the bag Ronald had brought with him, the blonde haired man reached into his bag and pulled out a stick with a fake mouse attached to it.  
Ciel's tail flicked from side to side as he got on all fours trying to pounce on the mouse as it was pulled away from him, eventually he caught it and purred happily as he heard the toy squeak as he chewed on it.  
Ronald could only laugh at this as he pulled the toy away from the young neko and watched as he chased it.

* * *

Sebastian, Undertaker, and William had been walking for a couple hours," hey are we at this facility yet?" Sebastian asked, beginning to get extremely worried about Ciel," relax, we're almost there," after Will had said that, a large building was seen in the distance.  
" Is that the facility over there?" Sebastian asked; Undertaker and Will both nodded," how will we get in?" the red eyed male asked," we can just use our key cards."

As they approached the building the two green eyed males pulled out their key cards and scanned them, the double doors slid open and they all entered the building.  
" So where are they keeping Ciel?" Sebastian asked," if I'm correct, he must be in his old room," Undertaker said as the three were cautious not to be spotted by anyone," And where is that?" Sebastian asked," it's this way."

Undertaker led the two through the facility and to Ciel's old room, he scanned his key card and the door slid open. His eyes widened in shock when he saw that the young boy wasn't there.

" Where's Ciel?"

" I don't know I was sure he was-" Undertaker then realized what they did with the boy," those fucking bastards," Undertaker growled," what is it?" Will asked," they took Ciel back to the old facility," Will looked shocked, that building had been burned down," how would they do that, the building was burned down."

" Not the entire thing, it is still standing, it's just charred."

Sebastian hadn't no clue on what the two we're talking about but if they knew where Ciel was nothing else mattered," Do you know where this place is?" The red eyed male asked, interrupting the conversation between the two.

" I think I do, it's been a long time since I've been there," Undertaker stated," please try to remember, I want to find Ciel as fast as possible," Sebastian said," okay, but from what I can remember it was far away from any civilization so no one can find it, so it may be awhile before we find it."

" I understand, I don't care how long it takes, I just want to make sure he's safe."

" Okay, but we'll have to pack some supplies for the long journey."

Sebastian nodded and the three left the facility to go back to their homes to pack some clothes. They had promised they would meet up with each other outside of Shibuya.

**. **

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone that was the next chapter, I forgot to mention that this story was taking place in Japan, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Pain**

**A/N: Hey my little yaoi kittens, I'm back with the next chapter of this story, I'm not going to spoil anything that's going to happen in this chapter, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

Ciel was curled up on his bed, trying his best to fall asleep but it didn't work, the mattress was hard and it hurt his side to sleep on.

The door suddenly opened with a small creak; Ciel sat up thinking it was one of his old caretakers, but this time it was someone he'd never seen before, it was a man wearing a white suit with violet eyes and white hair," um, who are you?" Ciel asked," my name is Ashe Landers, I'm the one who brought you here," the man said with a smirk; Ciel was both shocked and angered by this, this was the man who took him away from his master.

" Why did you bring me here?" Ciel's pupils turned to slits and his tail puffed out as a warning as the man began to approach him," I want to finish the experiments my dear kitty," Ashe grabbed the boys face and made the neko look him in the eye.

" I don't want to be here, I want to be with my master!" Ciel cried as he slapped the hand away; Ashe snarled at the boy and slapped him leaving a red mark on his cheek," listen here you little brat, your parents gave you to me until we finish the experiments, now obey me or I'll make sure your life is a living hell, got it?" Ashe growled; Ciel whimpered and rubbed his cheek," I-I understand."

With those words, Ashe left the room and slammed the door behind him. Ciel pulled his knees to his chest as tears began to well up in his eyes," I'm scared, where are you master," the young neko whispered to himself as hot tears began to stream down his cheeks.

Eventually the blue haired boy cried himself to sleep.

The next morning, Ciel had awakened with a yawn and stretched out his small body, but something felt wrong, it was hotter than usual.

Ciel began to fan himself panting slightly, a few droplets of sweat began to trickle down the side of his head as he fell back onto his pillow. He didn't know what was wrong with him, this has never happened before.

One of his ears twitched when he heard the door to his room open, there he saw Ronald holding a tray with his breakfast on it.

" Ciel, what's wrong?" Ronald said setting the tray on the floor and approaching the young boy," I'm fine, just give me something cold," Ronald grabbed the glass of water on the tray and gave it to the boy.

Ciel quickly drank it in a few gulps, even though the water was ice cold it made him even hotter," Ronald, can you leave, I'm not really hungry right now," The blue eyed boy said as he waved him off. Ronald was hesitant but did as the boy asked, leaving the tray.

After a few hours passed the heat Ciel felt gradually got worse until he felt like he was on fire.

The door to his rom suddenly opened and a dark chuckle was heard as the sound of footsteps got louder until Ciel felt a figure looking over him. The neko's eyes opened slightly to see a pair of violet orbs looking down at him with a smirk.

" My, my, my, it appears my little kitty is in heat."

Ciel knew what it was like to go through this but he just stayed curled up in his room until it passed.

" What do you want?" Ciel snarled, his tail puffing and his ears folding down to his head," I only came to help you with your little problem," Ashe pinned the boy down with one hand as he used the other to begin to unbutton his shirt.

He threw his shirt to the ground and began to undo the kittens clothing," Wh-what are you doing!? Let me go!" Ciel cried struggling against the hand. Ashe soon got down to the boys pants and pulled them down leaving the kitten only in his boxers.

Ashe smirked when he saw the twitching bulge in his boxers," it seems my kitty has gotten excited," Ashe began to palm the erection through the fabric; Ciel moaned as he unconsciously thrust up into the hand," st-stop...mn."

" Don't say that kitty, i know you like it, just look at how hard you are," Ashe slipped two fingers into the rim of his boxers and slowly pulled them down, revealing the boys hardened cock.

Ciel let out a low moan as the cold air hit his erection," now let's take care of this," Ashe spread the boys legs revealing his puckered entrance. Ashe thruster a dry finger up the boys ass. Ciel cried out in pain and tried to move away but Ashe held him in place.

He removed his finger and flipped the boy onto his stomach and unbuttoned his pants pulling out his hard cock and rubbing it against Ciel's hold.

The blue eyed boy had tears begin to well up in his eyes as he clawed at the bed desperately trying to get away from the white haired male. Ashe was beginning to get tired of the boys struggling and brought his hand down on the kittens cheek causing the boy to yelp as more tears began to stream down his cheeks.

" If...you...keep struggling...I'll make sure your punished," Ashe repeatedly slapped the boys ass multiple times until it was bright red.

" please! Stop, I'm sorry, I'll be good so please stop! It hurts!" Ciel cried," good boy," Ashe thrusted in and Ciel gasped as he felt himself beginning stretched painfully.

" Aaahh! Please stop it! It hurts so much!" Ashe began to thrust in and out of the boys ass not caring if he started to bleed.

" Master, pl-please help m-me, I'm scared...I-it hurts so much master," Ciel whispered as he continued to whimper in pain.

" I expect you to obey me now, right kitten?" Ashe asked, sescing his relentless thrusts," ye-yes, I understand, I'll be a good boy," the ocean blue eyes dulled as Ashe began to thrust into him as more blood began to leak from his hole.

Ashe groaned as he released his seed within the boy and pulled out his limp cock. Ciel's arms gave out and he fell to the bed, a mixture of blood and cum began to pour out onto the white sheets.

Ciel heard Ashe get dressed and leave the room, hot tears began to stream down his cheeks once again," I-I wanted my master to be my first," Ciel whimpered as he curled up with his pillow pulled to his chest.

The young boy continued to cry until felt himself get tired and fell asleep.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone, I really hated writing this chapter, I feel so bad for putting Ciel through this but it's important for the plot, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll Se you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


End file.
